From the Tower
by 030artastic
Summary: Maggy' has been sent in to Japan to aid the six members of the Kira Investigation Team in Japan. Coming from Whammy's house and dealing with the deaths of her family members, she'll bring her tools of the trade to the table. What's next? Kidnapped?


**This is a Death note fanfiction, but I do not own Death note, the rightful writer is Tsugumi Ohba and character trait creator Takeshi Obata. I have also used information from Wikipedia; you have to love that web-source. The only things that I can claim are parts of the plot movement and my character, the 'teenage girl,' whose name is revealed in this first chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review so that I may have your opinion. 030artastic.

* * *

**

From the Tower  
_.Chapter One._

_ A teenage girl sat with her aunt-in-law trying to console her over the death of her husband.  
"Uncle Raye…" she whispered, a single tear rolling down her own face and landing on her denim skirt. "It'll be okay Auntie, I'll help them look for Kira…"_

The audible clicking of boots resounded through the hall as what appeared to be a teenage girl walked, looking for the right door. Dark brown hair, flowing to her mid back._ Your mission is to help the Kira Investigation Team in Japan. I understand that suddenly being pulled from Whammy's, and dealing with all of the deaths in your family, especially the most recent one in your non-immediate family , has not been an easy task for you. _Hazel eyes blinked as she reached for the doorknob. _He paused, however, you are going to be a critical part of the investigation. Stay alert. __**Alright, I'll see you in a few.**__ Enjoy Japan._

"Five men huh?" a man posed from the inside. _Soichiro Yagami. Leader of the Kira Investigation Team. His birthday is July 12, 1955 and he lives with his family.__** How many make up his immediate family sir?**__ Three, his wife, his elder son, and younger daughter._ "Well six including myself," he sighed, correcting himself, "Still, I am grateful to see that there are many as five of you who are willing to risk your lives to face evil." Hands folded he looked down at the wooden desk.

"_The fact that you've chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice, I trust all of you,_" a distorted voice stated. _**L.**_

"Huh?" a voice piped up, "Hold on a second, L just said he's decided to trust us now. But honestly, what reason to we have to trust him?"

"Look L," another voice stated, "All of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. So I hope you understand what this means, we're really sticking our necks out here."

"But you never have to show your face do you? You just give the orders," came the first man again, "I don't see how you expect us to work alongside you on those conditions." Silence. Nobody seem to notice that she had quietly propped the door open and was listening.

"L," Soichiro said seriously, "if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, then if you truly meant what you said about trusting us, then could you come here so we could all meet in person?"

"The thought had already crossed my mind," L replied, "after all I did say that I trusted all of you." He repeated. Astonished faces looked to the screen as characters spilled out onto the white screen.

Moments later, outside the building, murmurs between the group came out in hushed tones. She stood, leaning against the marble pillar a few feet away.

"Why is he seeking our help now? He's solved all these difficult cases by himself, so why is this case different? The way L's conducting things, odds are he's gonna send a stand-in or a proxy of some kind to meet us here."

"A proxy huh? Well it is possible…"

"I believe L," piped up a young man. _Touta Matsuda, the youngest member of the Kira investigation team save for yourself. _"I think we can trust him, "_However his alias is Taro Matsui, so you should call him by that. He's a typical young man, I think he'll be the easiest to get along with._ "And besides, I don't see how we can solve this case without him…"

"I agree," came a low stoic voice. _Kanzo Mogi. A dedicated member of the Kira investigation team but also very reserved._

Soichiro spoke, "From the beginning, he's been very upfront that he would need the help of the police for this case. Perhaps we should think of it like…he's been waiting for this to happen all along." Expressions of shock and surprise crossed the faces of the other five members, while she, still 'hidden' grinned.

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Touta. Soichiro went into description about his suspicions.

"Detectives leaving and dropping left and right," Soichiro stated, "then there's the information that was leaked."

"In other words, he was waiting for the task force to narrow down to those investigators he could trust," Touta surmised, "But in order to do that"—

"He had to weed out anyone who wasn't totally committed to solving this case," she finally spoke from her position. The team looked to her and she brought the cigarette to her mouth. One of the men left angrily and entered the building once more while another stated he thought they could trust L and others agreed.

"You should be able to trust L," she spoke up again, this time dropping the dying flame into the proper receptacle. "He's been keeping me alive ever since…"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Touta asked curiously.

"My name is Maggy," she stated, hands in her coat pocket, "I'm here to aid in the investigation. We thought you would need more members and I think I can agree seeing that you just had one member walk out on you." She looked back at her diminished cigarette.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Soichiro asked, "Surely you don't mean…?"

"That I was sent here by L?" she asked quizzically, pulling out a box of cigarettes of her pocket. She sighed when she looked inside the package and found no more. "Of course…I could be an associate of Kira's, but no, all jokes aside, I'm here to take you two, Mister Soichiro and Mister Taro Matsui first to the location of L's current headquarters. I'm sure he's briefed you about this." She chucked the box in a nearby garbage can and smoothly opened the door of a car that just stopped in front of where she stood.

Arriving at the hotel and the doorman bowing, they stepped into the elevator and went on their way up. She silently led Soichiro and Touta 'Taro,' down the hotel's hallway, illuminated by the golden fixtures connected to wall, save for their barely audible footsteps. They stopped in front of a door and Soichiro raised his hand to knock. Maggy waved him off and held out a golden card key, kicking the door first before inserting the card into the lock.

"It's unlocked," came a voice from the inside, "please let yourselves in." Maggy beat Soichiro to the handle and waited for them to enter before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**So, I hope you will review and tell me what you think. This is the very first piece I have submitted as I am still working on and revising others. There will be more chapters to come, and I hope that will be soon. Please stay-tuned, 030artastic.**


End file.
